


Something nice happened in Beijing

by dreamanimpossibledream



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamanimpossibledream/pseuds/dreamanimpossibledream
Summary: Tessa and Scott made up their minds to come back to competition in Beijing, and what about their relationship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set back to July 2015, when they traveled to Beijing. Tessa and Scott decided to make some changes in both their career and their relationship. Please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes since I'm not a native speaker. Enjoy it and feel free to comment!

The show in Beijing was coming in ten days, and Tessa had already begun packing. She was super excited about the trip to China. She loved exploring different cities, of course, but a far more important reason for her eagerness was that a tour far away from home was a time when Scott and her could get away from all those wandering eyes and become much closer, when she didn’t have to think about his lovely girlfriend and it's just about the two of them. After a nice but somehow awkward trip to Scotland with Scott and Kaitlin, some qualified, intimate time with Scott, Scott only, was just what she needed and wanted.  
The ten-day time passed slower than she wished, but they finally made it to china after a twelve-hour flight. The show was wonderful. They felt honored to be somehow involved in 2022 Beijing Winter Olympic Games, which they may not have a chance to compete in. The audience was nice, cheering for all their lifts and twizzles. When they finished their performance, they kept that ending pose where she buried her head deep in his chest a little bit longer than expected. She would say that they were just enjoying the long last applause, but deep in heart she knew that she's just taking her time enjoying his arms draping around her, and his familiar scent lingering in her nose. She's pretty sure that Scott enjoyed that moment as much as she did, as she felt the gentle squeeze on her lower back by him, and he planted a quick but sweet kiss at the corner of her lips after nuzzling a little bit against her nose.  
That romantic program and intimate physical contact were enough to make them end up in the same hotel room, not to mention that they both took a sip or two of the strong Chinese liquor. So there they were, lying in his bed, with his lips occupied by hers, and their legs entangled. He was running a thumb on her face, trying to pull her towards him even closer. Meanwhile his other hand kept rubbing circles on her hips. She could hear her heart beating fast, and his the same. She found herself grabbing his hair, feeling free to run her fingers through the nice flow she'd loved for so long. Her legs were tightly around his waist, closing all the gaps between them. Every of his stroke made the thrill run down her spine, and every of his soft words made her wanna melt in his arms. After a long, deep kiss that made both of them breathless, he let go of her lips, and whispered into her ears,'Tess, I love you, I am so in love with you.' It was at this moment she found the feeling of urgency and carnal need so strong that they might burn her from inside. A moan escaped from her throat, followed by her shaky voice,'Scott, please, need you now.'  
Next morning when she woke up, she found herself snuggling with Scott, their legs twisted. It was still early-she always woke up early after those nights with Scott. She was tired, of course, but she would spare no efforts for the chance to enjoy the peaceful moment when Scott was fast asleep beside her, with the appearance like a child. She took time and ran a thumb gently on his eyelids, his nose, and then his parted lips. This was the man that had been standing by her side for eighteen years, this was the face she would never get tired of. So brilliant. If she had the chance to just lie by him and listen to his smooth breath, she would do so without hesitation. It just felt like heaven. But she knew deep in her heart that this would be one of her dreams that might not come true forever. Once he woke up, they would act like nothing had happened and move on as best friends.  
Or maybe, not this time?  
This morning they were invited to Shen and Zhao’s for brunch. They had been friends since 2010, and had gone golfing several times. But this was the first time they had visited their house and had had the opportunity to see their lovely daughter. The little girl was cute, adorable actually, with dark bright eyes and long curving eyelashes. ‘Hello Ms Virtue and Mr Moir.’ She greeted them in her pleasant voice, which made Tessa felt somewhere in her heart melting. Scott, even more excited, couldn’t help but pull the girl into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Scott loved kids, and he was a genius in making buddies with children. Tessa had known this all too well, but when she noticed that Scott was dancing around the living room with the girl in his arms, only ten minutes after they had met each other, she still got a little surprised. However, the thought that occupied her mind at that moment was more than this. A Scott Moir with a baby girl in his arms...wonderful. Nothing could ever compare to this, not even close. What if he’s holding my, our baby? Tessa shook her head as soon as the idea came up in her mind. Stop it Tessa, how could you have a baby with someone who had a girlfriend? She tried hard to convince herself and focus on something other than Scott and the lovely girl.  
So here came Shen, with a cup of tea in her hand.'Hey Tess, are you okay? It seems to me that you were lost in your thoughts a little bit.' Pushing herself to be concentrated,Tessa smiled back and answered softly,'Perfect, thank you for the stunning dishes. I was just watching your daughter, what an angel!'  
Shen's eyes lit up when she talked about her baby girl,'Thank you so much for your sweet words and yes, she's cute and makes us really happy.'  
Tessa was about to say something when she saw Scott, still holding the girl's hand, and Zhao,came. 'Shen, would I have the honor to take your little princess to the ice for some fun?' Scott said cheerfully, and then Zhao added, as he held the hand of his wife and placed a quick kiss on her cheek,'And don't you get worried, I will be with them. Or would you like to come with us?'  
Shen widened her smile and replied,'Of course, just go and enjoy yourselves. But I'm afraid I have to quit this time, my skates are not in good condition. And Tess, would you like to go with them or stay with me?'  
Tessa usually wouldn't miss any chances to skate with Scott, but this time she heard a voice in her heart telling her that there's something she needed to talk about with Shen. 'I think I'd rather have some girls time here with you.'  
Scott seemed the slightest disappointed in his eyes, but he managed to smile and said,'Well, okay, we will be back in two hours. And just call me if you need anything.' Scott and Zhao both kissed their ladies again and then they left with the little girl.  
'I'm so surprised that Scott gets along this well with kids. You know, it took my husband at least three months to learn how to calm the crying baby in his arms.' Shen said in a soft voice. 'Oh yes, Scott loves kids, and he's used to taking care of his nieces.' Tessa didn't noticed how proud and sweet she was when saying so.  
Shen giggled and replied,'Is he? That's great! But I don't think he will have a lot of time to be with kids recently. As far as I can see, you are ready for a comeback, am I right?'  
Tessa nodded,'Yeah, most likely. We have talked about it for some times. And this time coming here for the show made us even more sure about it. Olympic is just irresistible. Honestly there are some fears and concerns, but we are longing and determined for returning to competitive skating.' Shen squeezed Tessa's arm gently, and her words sounded convincing,'You don't have to worry about anything, we all know that you were not done at all after Sochi and now just skate for yourselves and you will be undefeatable. When I watched you two skating yesterday, I was thinking of an even more successful comeback than that of my husband and me in 2010.'  
Tessa couldn't help but smile as she repeated Shen's words,'Skate for ourselves...ah thank you for your kind words Shen. And if you don't mind, may I ask if there's any differences in your skating career before and after you became off ice couple?'  
Shen paused a few seconds before she answered,'Well, there were some differences, feeling more natural when performing, being happier and more motivated in training, etc. I can't recall all of these differences, but I can assure you that nothing bad happened.' 'Wow that's sweet. So how did you take that step, I mean, you needed great courage to make that change happen right?'  
Shen took a sip of her tea and answered smoothly,'I don't think it's something so hard as you said, it's natural. You know I was injured seriously before the Olympics in 2006, and hongbo was there for me all the time. Then we figured how deep our relationship was, friendship couldn't do it justice. There were love, need and commitment between us.'  
For a moment Tessa seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and then she broke the silence by asking,'Have you ever felt the slightest weird or afraid, when changing your business partner into your date? Sometimes it feels like I may lose everything just one step wrong.'  
Shen gave Tessa a comforting rub on her hand, and then slowly began to talk,'For me, it's a definite no. I'm not saying every pair skaters should date their partners, but if you do have that kind of feeling in your heart, it's worthy giving it a try. What makes a perfect relationship? Similar goals and interests, trust, understanding, passion and careness. And these are what you have had maybe since ten years ago. Besides, you won't lose everything, 'cause there are so many things that keep the two of you tied. You have to believe you're mature enough to handle this, you don't even have to put much effort in maintaining a relationship with someone who have been through so many ups and downs with you.'  
Tessa's eyes lit up while hearing Shen speaking, and Shen actually didn't miss it as she gave her a wink knowingly. 'Everything is gonna be okay.' Tessa let a small sigh escape from her mouth, but she end up smiling,'Thanks a lot, for all of these.'  
That day late in the evening, Tessa and Scott were both sitting on the bed of his hotel room, as the two of them had agreed that they needed a talk earlier on their way back to the hotel. There were two things they need to talk about, or, to be accurate, Tessa was going to bring up two topics tonight. She began with an easier one.  
'Yesterday was wonderful, right?' By yesterday she meant the show and the night in this bed, but she didn't want to startle him at this point-they had an unwritten rule of not talking about those line-crossing nights. So she added,' I mean, the show was amazing and we performed really well.'  
Scott seemed to be reading into her words, as it took him a little longer to reply. 'Yes, no doubt. We are always excellent on the ice, well basically you are, who will ever question that?' Tessa giggled a little before he continued,'And the show, Wow! The light, the music, the audience, everything was just fabulous. But you know what, even without all of these, I would still be honored to perform for something related to the Olympics. We both know how charming it is, incomparable actually.'  
Tessa nodded her approval,'Yeah, no one says a no to the Olympics. Just look at how happy they were when Beijing was declared the host city for 2022.' Then she paused, gathering some courage to finally spilled,'So, have you finally decided, another Olympic...'  
'Yes, another Olympic Games,' he chipped in before she could finish, 'If this is what exactly you want, then you have a solid yes from me.' 'I don't wanna push you to make any decisions for me, I want this to be your choice.'  
Scott pulled her closer towards him, looking into her eyes, his voice sounded determined,'Tess, I want this more than anything or anyone. I've been dreaming of holding your hands on the ice every day for so long.'  
Tessa could barely hold her tears back when hearing his words, but there's still one more thing she needed to make sure. She didn't want to be bothered by this once they began training again. 'But what about Kaitlin? I don't think a long distant relationship or a boyfriend that shows up once a month is what she wants. Yeah I want to be back, but only if it is a good thing for both you and me. Think carefully, Scott.'  
He fought so hard against his urge to lock her into his arms, and rubbed her cheek gently instead. ‘Look at me please, birdie, and just listen. First, my skating career is something about you and me and no one else. If this is our dream, and then we will go for it together, no matter what others think. If my relationship is an obstacle of that, then I don’t think it worthy maintaining anymore. Second, I broke up with Kaitlin not long after we came back from Scotland, and I didn’t tell you because I figured you might consider yourself a reason for that. So don’t you worry about it alright? Now Tess, could you please say it again, do you still wanna skate with me? This is huge, and I just need reassurance.’  
Tessa beamed at him, with a pleasant voice she said, ’Yes, I want this, I will never get tired of skating with you for my entire life.’  
‘Oh Tess,’ Scott pulled her into his arms, and buried his face into the crook of her neck as she murmured,’Now I feel like the happiest man in the world.’  
They fell in a peaceful silence before Scott began whispering into her ears, ’Tess, I had good day on the ice this afternoon. That little girl was as cute as a button.’  
‘Well go win Pyeongchang with me and then you can go back to your club and have hundreds of cuties around.’ Tessa decided to make a little joke. Scott pulled back a little to meet her eyes, 'It’s different Tess, that girl has got all those fantastic genes from her parents, she has a gift! You can’t imagine that a two-year-old keeping herself up straight on the ice and even skating a few steps on her own. And she didn’t seem a bit afraid when Zhao lifted her up high. A baby with gold medalists parents should be just like that.’  
Tessa felt her heart beating widely, even though she had no idea what she was expecting exactly. So she decided to just ramble. ‘Hmm, I’m sure you are going to have a talented baby of your own, and besides, you will be better at taking care of it than Zhao is, according to what Shen told me this morning.’  
Scott was still cuddling with her, but his voice sounded clearer than before, ‘But Zhao told me this morning that all these amazing things, including having this adorable baby wouldn’t have happened without Shen, and Tess, I’m pretty sure all the best things in my life wouldn’t have happened, and will not happen to me without you.’  
Now she had a feeling that her heart was about to beat out her chest, what she could only do was mumbling softly, ‘Well...Scott?’  
Scott shifted his posture a little bit, giving a hint that he was going to talk about something serious. ‘Tessa, what I’m going to tell you know has haunted my mind for years, even though I have never mentioned it because I thought it might have negative influence on our career if I didn’t handle it well. And now I think it’s time for it since I’m ready to do whatever I can to make it right. Promise you won’t freak out no matter what, will you?’  
Tessa was almost shaking at his words, but she managed to keep her voice smooth, ‘Okay, just spill.’  
Scott took a deep breath before he began, which meant he was quite nervous. And she had known it too well since they began skating together. 'Tessa, I love you, I’m so in love with you since I was about twenty. I know it sounds weird since I kept dating those girls during the past few years, but that was just because I needed someone to hold me back when I want nothing but to kiss you, make you mine, and put our career behind me, which were never allowed to happen. This is unfair to you, I know and I’m sorry about that, but now I’m asking for a chance to compensate and make things right. I don’t know whether you are feeling the same way, but every time I held your hands or kissed you, no matter on the ice or off, it’s for real. And every time I said I love you, I meant it. Now Tessa, would you please tell me if I’m honored enough to be the one for you off the ice?’  
Tessa froze, totally froze in shock. Earlier this evening she was thinking about a proper way to tell him how much she loved him and was ready to even beg him to give it a shot. But now she was about to get all that she wanted if only she nodded and said yes. When her dream for so many years finally came true, she was too excited to say anything, which made Scott even more nervous.  
‘Tess? You were hanging me there...Say something please, will you? I mean, I can totally handle it even if I got a no from you.’ His words brought her back to earth. She giggled, throwing herself into his arms. ‘You know what? If you kept me waiting like this for one more minute, and you might get a no from me.’  
‘Tessa? I’m sorry? But you meant...’  
‘I mean, I have been waiting for this from the very beginning of our career and I’m beyond happy that you finally spilled it ‘cause if you didn’t, I would be the one to beg you to give us a shot.’  
Now it was Scott who got shocked. Kissing her cheeks, he whispered into her ear softly, ‘Sorry, sorry to keep you waiting babe, I should have told you sooner. I am such an idiot!’  
‘An idiot I love so much for years.’ She gave him a peck in response, and led him to the bed, cuddling together comfortably. This was a night much different from those they had spent together before, less of erotic feelings but more of peace and reassurance. If only this could last forever, she thought to herself.  
When she slowly drifted into sleep, she heard Scott muttering, ‘Hey Tess, were you really going to confide if I didn’t? I don’t think it’s a typical Tessa thing.’  
It took her some time before she answered in a sleepy voice, ‘Well, I will do everything needed to make the two of us together. Besides, Shen told me something this morning, illuminating.’  
‘Really? What was that?’  
‘Secret.’  
‘Oh, whatever that was, I owe her one.’ He wasn’t able to finish before she fell into sleep in his masculine arms. But who cared? He could not imagine a night better than this, it felt like heaven.


End file.
